In love with a star
by Leah's Angel
Summary: Leah was always a normal girl, that is until she meets the very famous very good looking Jacob Black. Can two people from two completely different lives really work? A/U A/H
1. Meeting at the lion

A/N: This is a first for me it quite a different type of story then id usually do so wish me luck and please any constructive criticism is appreciated. And I may edit this story a few times until I get it perfect so stick with it and any suggestions would be perfect.

Leah and her friends are from Australia. Whilst Jacob and his friends are from London (I like there accents and I've been listening to 1D)

A/U A/H. Leah was never with Sam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leah Pov

I didn't really want to be here! I mean I only came because Rachel and Emily forced me but now I'm here I hate it. I always feel so awkward. I'm not a great dancer and to be completely honest all those people touching me makes me feel dirty. It doesn't help that I've always been weary of boys no particular reason really I mean I've never had my heart broken or anything I just don't trust them, especially in scenarios like this I mean you're always told growing up boys in bars and clubs are only after one thing, and I had no intention of giving them it. So of course just like every time both girls I came with are busy having the time of their lives making out with randoms and there's me sipping my water sitting quietly at the table.

I've been here many times and I do generally have a nice time but just pubs in general make me feel, too tall, to fat, too imperfect and self conscious. If any of my friends or family knew I felt like this they'd probably laugh the last thing anyone who knows me would call me is self conscious. I'm quite good at deceiving others.

Suddenly it seemed as if every girl in the room moved in sync because they all seemed to turn on the spot and stare at the newcomer to the pub. Not that I can say I blame them for in walked Jacob Black. Part of the most famous boy band in the world, (A/N think like One Direction) he surveyed the bar before joining a group of guys and ordering a beer from the scantily clad bar tender. And all at once the bar seemed to return to normal but with everyone stealing glance at Jacob all 6'2 of him. The girls and some guys in hope that he may notice and perhaps approach them and the guys in mild jealousy.

I returned to my phone where I was currently reading a story on my phone. It seemed like hours had passed but really it was closer to 30 mins when I noticed someone standing over my table. Looking up I froze before me standing in all his glory was Jacob.

"Sorry to interrupt you but would you perhaps like to dance?"

I nearly looked around for some cameras, but stopped myself. Something was wrong for whatever reason with all these girls who are so much more attractive than me Jacob decides to approach the size 14 girl sitting the corner? I decided to turn him down but I couldn't be rude, "sorry but I have enough self esteem issues without the thousand hate messages id receive on the internet for dancing with you."

I expected a smirk or a small smile instead he through his head back and let out a great big belly laugh. Nothing what I'd expect from an international superstar. Until he looked at me with mischief in his eyes lent in and said, "Well after that I doubt there is a single person in here that hasn't noticed the two of us together so now there's no real reason not to dance with me."

I looked around and noticed he was right. From every corner of the pub there were eyes looking in our direction. The crafty jerk got me.

And so with a grin of my own I slowly stood up and placed my hand in his waiting one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: chapter one done!

also just in case anyone is curious I set this scene at a pub in Melbourne Central called The Lion. and whilst Leah wasn't having much fun it is a really great place one of my favourites. especially Saturday nights they have the best band and music. but really any old pub will do.

This story is quite exciting to write I love romance. And I'll admit I'm a sucker for normal girl falls for a famous guy story. But Leah will have a lot of my personal characteristics. Because I admit I would love to fall in love with a mega star.


	2. worse then a hangover

A/N: hi guys this is more of a filler chapter than anything else but trust me this will be picking up very very soon so stick with it!

Please remember that is there's any feed back at all for this story to let me know whether good or bad just keep it respectful.

Enjoy:

God my head! I woke up the next morning with a mind numbing headache. This always happens whenever I go out it seems even without drinking my head seems to pound the next morning. 

Hang on why did I wake up again? Oh right my phone. I looked around for the source of the noise. Finally finding it under my pillows I see that it has blown up. I have 15 missed calls 25 text messages. And then there are the Facebook notifications. With more appearing as watch. What is happening? It's way too early to deal with this it can wait till at least until after coffee.

Crawling out of bed and walking into the kitchen I flick the kettle on and busy myself with making coffee. After taking the first blessed sip I decide to try and conquer my phone.

Right as I was unlocking my phone it starts ringing again. Looking at the name I smile, "hey Embry what going on?"

"Are you serious? What going on? What's going on is Leah you are all over the internet. Even on the news you hooked up with Jacob Black?"

Oh so that was real, I thought it was just a really good dream what Embry said what?

"What do you mean the news oh god I told him. This would happen. But then he had to laugh. So really I had no choice-"

"Leah Leah! Are you listening to me? What happened last night? What do you mean he laughed? Better yet why'd I have to find out from the news and not you? Hello? Are you there? Leah? LEAH!"

"Oh right um well I was sitting there on my phone and Jacob walked in..." I began to give my best friend in the whole world a play by play of last night. "And just by the way we did not hook up." I concluded more than 40 mins later.

"So when are you seeing him again?" Embry enquired. I hesitated I mean I wish I could say that we would see each other again or even that we had swapped numbers or planned to meet up again or something crazy like that but in truth the end of the night came we hugged said we had a great night and right as we were getting to the stage of exchanging numbers or something a herd of girls walked passed and recognized him. Before I knew it I was being pushed further and further away as a herd of girls surrounded him. It was so crazy in fact that his security had to intervene and hustle him out of there.

Before I knew it he was gone and I was left standing there until Emily and Rachel came out so we could go home.

Had we not been interrupted who knew what could have happened.

After that Embry and I quickly hung up. I spent most of the day replying to the unbelievable amount of texts and calls. I didn't however decide to leave facebook for now. Throughout the day I didn't hear anything from my parents or little brother, which probably meant they didn't know anything. Words couldn't explain how grateful I was about that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in the evening I was just chilling in my room when I heard my dad get home from work. I rushed out to greet him, "Hiya daddy. How was your day? Busy?"

"Oh you know the usual, how was yours what house work have you done?"

"Um, I cleaned um my room." I replied with a grin

"Of course you did," dad replied with an eye roll knowing that I was lying. "Did you have a good night last night?" Now here is where most girls would freeze, I mean I know both Emily's and Rachel's dad would flip if they were all over the net for getting it on with a boy. But not me I can literally tell my dad everything and generally do.

Growing up is I got called a bad name or was involved in a silly cat fight or even any boy issues I could always tell my dad. Mum on the other hand? That's a different story.

I took a seat on a stool whilst dad began making coffee and doing the dishes. "Well it was interesting..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say my dad found the whole thing amusing is an understatement. But for the most part he didn't go on about it. Dads cool like that he knows when to drop it. Even my mum was super cool about it, which surprised everybody. During the discussion at dinner about she said, "I don't know why you think that's so weird I've always told you your beautiful and you just think I'm lying."

But my brother? By the time dessert came around he had made every single joke on the entire internet directed at Jacob and his band mates. And he started calling me Mrs Black. But I suppose that brothers for you right?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After such an exhausting day I decided maybe an early was called for. Hoping tomorrow everything would calm down. But there was one thing that was floating around the back of my head Facebook! A part of me had to know what was going one.

So I decided maybe my laptop was needed for a job this big. After waiting for it to turn of and logging in I clicked on to my friend requests and denied them all. (After checking none were Jacob) I didn't actually know who any of those people were, and I just feel weird having someone on facebook I don't know.

Then came my messages I expected it to be all people I didn't know but was surprised most were from my friends and were the same as they had all previously texted me.

Wow this wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Until I clicked on my notifications, a few people had written on my wall. But most were me tagged in a photo or people commenting that photo. I couldn't help myself I clicked.

And there on my screen was a photo of me grabbing Jacobs out stretched hand as I first stood up. It wasn't the best picture id ever taken but it sure wasn't the worst.

I should have left it at that I know but for some reason I decided to check the comments. I didn't read any just clicked 'view previous' until I got to the top and then started reading.

My brother came into my room an hour later to find me still reading comments with sobs racking my body and tears streaming down my face. He tried to get me to close it off and stop reading and I probably should have but I couldn't it's like I was hypnotised by it.

I read thousands and thousands of comments. And it's like each one was a punch in my stomach I felt sick. There were 1 or 2 nice comments but there were so many nasty ones and they seemed to get worse as it went on.

"Wow she's fat!"

"Who knew Black was a chubby chaser"

"Bella must be so happy what a downgrade!"

"omg this girl serious need to lose some weight she looks fat enough to eat him."

"if that a girl or a beached whale? Lol!"

"He must of felt sorry for her there no other reason ANY boy would be interested in someone as fat as her lmao"

"lucky she didn't wear yellow people he would have thought she was a taxi!"

"Lmao or should I be like this girl and say LMFAO = laughing my FAT a$$ off"

Finally Seth forced me to shut the lid of my laptop. But it was too late the damage was done and I couldn't stop myself from crying hysterically. Seth let out a sigh then climbed into bed next to me and held me until I fell into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: wow that was hard to write, truthfully though they are all real comments I've seen written on photos on facebook but I know known of my readers would ever be that cruel. I wasn't even the girl they were aimed at and I cried a bit.

Also there is a chance I will come back and edit this chapter later on but ill let you know.


	3. Publicists intervene

A/N: Next chapter! I have to admit this is my favourite story of mine so I hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight OR any song featured in this story. Im not that talented.

Jacob POV:

Sometimes I hated the group's publicists. I mean don't get me wrong I understand exactly why they are so important, and most of the time they save us so much time and stress. But then there are times they act without consulting us and its just not needed.

At no point did my night with Leah need to be explained away. But they felt it did so they acted. The worst thing about their press release was how they explained the night, "During a short trip to Australia, a lucky fan was able to personally meet and dance with a very special fan."

that made me so furious I mean for one, Leah wasn't a fan at least I don't think she was, but regardless that wasn't the reason I danced with her. I approached Leah for one simple reason. She was hands down the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

So maybe I'm crazy but why did something as simple as that have to be explained away?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'll admit it took a few days and a long talk with Jarrod before I understood what that one statement did.

I suppose being surrounded by so many people as part of my management team they shield us from as much negativity as possible. But I'll never forget the day Jarrod came in probably about 3 days after I met Leah.

*FLASHBACK*

"Hey man you busy?" I looked up from my guitar.

"Nah what's up?" I saw Jarrod hesitate in the doorway.

"There's something you need to see." And with that he placed the laptop on my bed next to me and left the room.

Glancing at the screen I smiled as I noticed it was a picture from facebook. It seemed to be the exact moment Leah finally relented, and placed her hand in mine as she stood. Even in this picture she took my breath away. I remembered exactly how I felt when I first saw her standing in her full glory. I literally lost my breath; I'd never seen another person so beautiful. And in this picture you could tell just how I felt, I mean I was a bit embarrassed my mouth had dropped open, my eyes were open so wide it looked like they might fall off.

That must have been what Jarrod wanted to show me how stupid I looked compared to such a goddess so he could bag me out later. Rolling my eyes I clicked on the thousands and thousands of comments. And once again my mouth dropped open but not with awe with shock.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little later when Jarrod came back in I admit I cried a little. I couldn't understand how the same people that showed us so much love and support couldn't do the same to someone else. How could people be so cruel for no other reason then I approached her? Also are these people blind? How can they call her fat? It made no sense she wasn't fat she was perfect

Finally it dawned on me the publicists team must have seen this. Now I understand by calling Leah a fan, people believe she won a contest or something and so there's no need to be jealous and people will leave her alone. I understood but I was still angry.

Well more upset really I mean our goodbye that night was nothing like I would have pictured it. And I had exactly zero chance of contacting her again. And judging by some of these comments maybe it was for the best, but still I wish I wish there was some way of letting her know my thoughts.

I vented all of this to Jarrod. And he thought about it for a moment before looking me dead in the eyes and said, "dude, write her a song."

20 minutes later "what makes you beautiful" was written.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leah POV:

It's been just over 2 months since the Jacob fiasco and here I am back at my part time job at the local grocery store. And all the attention has died off maybe 1 person a week may mention that I look familiar but that's all. I can't explain how grateful I am for that. But in my weakest moments, like lying in bed each night, I can't stop the smallest of details from that night coming back. How safe I felt I felt when he wrapped his arms around me, the carelessness of his laugh making me smile automatically and mostly his chocolate brown eyes, making me feel like I'm the only girl in the entire world.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the bell above the front door ringing. I glanced up and noticed two police entering the store. They approached the counter, "Good afternoon officers how's your day?"

"Excuse me miss are you, Leah Clearwater?"

"Yes I am, can I help you?"

"Is there another person who can take over for you?"

I was confused and a bit concerned why couldn't I work? "Umm sure ill grab my manager,"

I walked into the back into Embry's office. "Hey Em um you need to come to the front."

It was moments like this I was glad that not only is Em my best friend but his parents own the grocery store I work in making him my manager. Because whatever these police were here for can't be good.

Following me to the front of the store Embry took note of the police and looked at me worryingly. "Is there a problem officer?"

"We just need to talk to Miss Clearwater, is there someplace private we can do that?"

"Ummmm sure my office out back"

I was in a place of total shutdown trying to figure out what they could be doing here. So I was guided into Embry's office.

"Leah we are so sorry to have to tell you this but at 11:00 am you parents and brother where in a car heading east bound on Sydney rd, unfortunately there was a car driving down the wrong side of the road, and they were involved in a head on collision. We are so sorry Leah they didn't survive."

My knees gave way I dropped but before I hit the ground, one of the officers caught me. I could do no more than scream out at the top of my lungs. God let this be a joke. I couldn't breathe, I need my mummy and daddy and brother. Where are they? Why aren't they helping me?

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to everybody. I know I say this a lot but each and every one of you is incredible. Every time I check my E-mail and get a review I always pause thinking someone is going to hate my story, but so far that hasn't happened you've all been so kind and supportive. I actually have every single, Review, Favourite story, Favourite author, Story alert anything printed out and up on the back of my door to remind myself how kind people out there are.


	4. healing from afar

A/N: I'm on holidays from work and school, so basically I'm sending my days doing nothing, and it doesn't matter how tough a try and be by once a week uploading a chapter to one of my stories or starting a new one. I can't stop. So here you are.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leah POV:

When I was little I used to be the first one home at the end of the day and id always go to my room and sit on my bed. Everyday mum, dad and Seth would come barging in as soon as they each individually got home just to say "hi". Being a teenage girl it used to drive me crazy!

But after the police bringing me home from work I went straight to my room and sat on my bed facing the door and stayed there. Just hoping that, at least one of them would walk through my door. That's all just one.

That's not too much to ask for I just needed one of them to come in, and let me know that I was there and that I wasn't completely alone. That I would be ok.

But they never came in so I never left.

After 8 days of barely leaving my room, of ignoring, phone calls and house calls just staring at my door. Trying to make deals with god or whoever is up there working things. I saw my door shudder. I rose to my knees, maybe someone had heard me. My door flew open to reveal. Embry.

"Leah, come on sweetheart I've been knocking for 2 hours, you need to leave this room."

"I can't" I whispered. "What if they come back for me?"

"Leah, they aren't coming back, I'm sorry."

"No, No they have to," I grabbed the front of embry's shirt. "They can't just leave me. Oh god they left me, why? WHY? Why did they not take me? Don't they want me with them? Wasn't I good enough? What was it?"

With that I picked up a frame containing a photo of the four of us at the beach. Dad was standing behind mum with his arms wrapped around her waist to the left side of the picture I was there pointing at Seth. Well the only part of Seth not buried in the sand, his head and pitched the frame at the wall across my room as hard as I could. Embry rushed over wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me to my bed.

I didn't know what was happening to me, I was furious. My family were meant to have my back, why aren't they here? Why'd they leave? What family just abandons one of their own? They were all I had. And they died. I wanted to tear apart my room the anger I felt was suffocating. I needed to get it out of me. So I fought embry with every single bone I needed to do something to hit something, anything to release this pain I was drowning in.

Eventually my sadness and lack of food and energy beat me as I sagged in embry's arms. He managed to steer us both to my bed. Laying us down on our sides facing each other.

He held me the whole night whilst I cried. Around 4 in the morning id stopped crying a few hours ago just lying there.

"Hey, Em? Do you believe in a god?" I whispered truthfully believing he was asleep, but almost automatically he replied.

"Yeah, I know I'm not sure if it's GOD or whatever but I believe something's up there looking over all of us."

"I don't, I've been trying to figure it out, and there was no reason to take my family and leave only me. No one, whose job it is to look over us, could give me a single reason why it was there time."

And just when I thought my tears were all gone they started again streaming down my cheeks as fast as a waterfall. But that whole night Embry stayed by my side holding me. And in the back of my mind I thought my best friend would be with me forever. If only I knew...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob POV:

I hated these things, I mean I've been to too many to count over the last few years. But I don't care how many I've been to, I doubt I will ever get used to the terrible music, the paparazzi (waiting outside to pounce on you if you, god forbid, want some fresh air), the socialites hoping to get a photo with you to boost their social status combined are all pretty intolerable but for me the worst thing about these stupid galas is that I'm forced into a tight constricting tuxedo. Normally at award shows I'd get away with black pants maybe a vest something comfortable.

But not at these charity events the record company makes it clear TUXEDOES! So here I am being choked to death by a shirt and neck tie and thinking about Leah. I know it's crazy and usually I dislike people that after one night are in love. But I'm not like that; I'm not in love I'm just fascinated by her, want to get to know her better, make sure she's happy and safe, and maybe kiss her but I don't love her I swear.

"Jakey, I thought I saw you hiding in the corner. Come dance with me." Bella's annoying voice broke me out of my thought. Gosh my mum taught me to never hate anyone but I really, really hate Bella. She's the type of girl that always looks so innocent. When really she's a deceptive bitch. We had dated for a while truthfully I liked her quite a bit but there was no love. So yeah we were together until she cheated on me.

"I was getting ready to turn her down, when one of the higher ups from the company slid up to us and put his arm around my shoulder. "What a lovely offer Bella, Jake would love too." I glowered but I knew there was no getting out of this. Bella was signed to the same company so it would do good if people thought we were 'still friends'.

I knew from the second we hit the dance floor and she dragged me to the very centre. This was going to be a looooooooooooooooooooong night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leah POV:

Sitting in the passenger seat of the rented black car staring out at the small chapel, I felt so alone. I knew the driver was waiting patiently for me to tell hm when to leave here but I just couldn't give that command.

I knew if I left that cemetery that id be leaving my family behind, all that was waiting for me on the other side of this car ride is an empty house full of painfully bittersweet memories.

The silence in the car was crushing I needed an escape from these thoughts. "Can you turn the radio on please?" I murmured the driver's way with my eyes still glued to the window in front of me. Then like something right out of a movie I heard, Jacobs voice coming through the speakers, "Everyone else in the room can see it everyone else but you..."

Instantly calming my nerves and making me feel as if I could get through this. I nodded at the driver and he began taking me home with Jacobs voices singing the whole way. I know it sounds cheesy and cliché but from 10,000 miles away Jacob managed to do something no one else has, even those who have been by my side, Jacob made me feel like I wasn't alone...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: another chapter done.


	5. Starting again

A/N: wow I think I've got a bit of writers block. So please stay with me and I'll try to update regularly.

One Year Later:

Jacob POV:

In our industry the people who in the early days build you up and encourage you are the main ones that wait with baited breath for the first sign of weakness so they can tear you down.

No matter how popular or how many fans you had. How kind you are or how many good things you do. These vultures didn't care they didn't want 'heroes' they want 'failures'. These people said that we wouldn't last for more than a year. That we would self destruct and according to many we already have. But they were wrong. We grew up together and it would take more than fame and money to break us apart. I mean we've all had our issues and fights but as a whole it has been 3 years since our first song had gone number 1 and we are still as close as brothers.

And now in amongst rumours of turmoil and break ups we are starting our world tour.

Over our careers we have had the pleasure of meeting some of the biggest names in the entertainment industry. And so we knew first hand that many stars biggest regrets is that when they toured they went to a new place so fast that they never had time to sit and actually enjoy the places they performed in.

And so we made a revolutionary decision, at the time it was strange, whilst deciding it was the closest we ever got to breaking apart and ending the band all together. And yet this was the one time the paparazzi weren't talking about our 'imminent' demise.

We were so young when we signed our record deal. I suppose we were so overwhelmed by the bright lights we signed with a huge company. We were so controlled and dictated to that we weren't happy. All these people told us what to do, where to go, we didn't really have control.

Leading up to our world tour we were being pushed to our breaking point and we knew that if we continued and went on this tour, we may not make it. I mean obviously we would live. I meant as a band.

Mainly it was Paul who put his foot down, and decided to say "no". Together with Sam they scoured through our contracts for a loophole. A way for us to get out, as it turns out us being so young when signing the deals that we didn't read them very much and the lawyers we had worked for the record company.

The parts of our contracts that explained what percentage of money we were supposed to get, and the amount of hours we were allowed to work were blatantly overlooked and were not being honoured by the company.

So we struck a deal. We wouldn't claim the lost money or sue them but they had to release us from our existing contracts. So there we were world famous with no management team and no real idea of what to do next. However we knew this time to be smarter about whom we sign with.

We were approach by huge record companies around the world, but none seemed right. Until by a weird coincidence I met Emmett.

Just 2 years before we were just leaving an interview and as we are getting through the crowed and into our awaiting car a huge giant of a man crashed into Jarred. Immediately thinking he was attacking us, our security team leaped on him. Usually it would take 1 or at most 2 people to take down someone like that but the amount of guys Emmett side stepped and brushed off. It was impressive.

It was so funny as soon as we called our security off him he simply apologised to Jarred and our team. Needless to say we were impressed and he was hired as head of security. We knew the basics about out Em. We knew he went to school had a brother. It wasn't until we walked away from our company that we discovered that Emmett could help us.

He decided to leave with us so at one stage Emmett was the only person protecting us and was at every meeting with prospective companies. At one particular meeting we were very close to signing a contract. When Emmett himself stepped in and stopped us.

As it turned out Emmett has studied law and could see we were being scammed. After that we sat down with Emmett and his brother Jasper. Whilst over coffee they talked to us about giving them a chance. We didn't know why exactly except that we knew that Emmett was a good and trustworthy guy. So we agreed and the next day Emmett and Jasper had started up a record company and we were their first clients.

Things changed drastically for us. We got a fairer amount of payment worked less and finally just enjoyed our fame. Life was great.

It took a little longer but we organized our world tour. But instead of going from country to country every other day, we chose certain countries and places that we would stay in for a few months. Our tour would take 2 years ending in Melbourne Australia where we would stay for 4 months.

Once we announced our tour we were asked time and time again why Melbourne and although we'd never admit it there was one single reason for this ...Leah. Gosh I hope I see her again.


	6. Come Home With Me

A/N: hey guys ready for another chapter? Will be updating the other stories within the next few days so keep checking. Also I've attempted a few one shots for Vamp academy so please check them out and let me know how I did?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob POV

We were finally in the last stop on our world tour. This whole experience has been so indescribably amazing. Now we were finally in Australia. We have learnt so much throughout.

For example after our last stop in Europe we met some of the most 'passionate' fans, so much so that going from one destination to the other became impossible. Until one night when Emmett and Paul were watching some spy show that they saw the use of doppelgangers. Fully convinced that could work Emmett set out trying to organize some for our Australian leg of the tour.

All I can say in this instant is that those two are idiots.

Now let me explain. We had just finished a signing in Melbourne central, as we walked backstage our doppelgangers surrounded by our security team and with our entire luggage. Hurried out of the building and to our car with the crowed following close behind. Whilst we changed our clothes and went off our separate ways, blending into the crowd. Agreeing to meet up at our hotel in 40 mins.

I was walking as quickly as possible in the opposite direction to the crowd with my head down hoping not to be noticed. When i ran straight into someone. The person was so small that even that one small bump was enough for them to be knocked straight onto their back. "I'm so sorry, i wasn't even looking were I was going and I was in a hurry... Leah?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leah POV

I was dusting myself off when I heard my name. My head snapped up Jacob? Out of everybody i wanted to run into Jake was probably last on the list. Those comments from so long ago came rushing back and truthfully as much as I've gone through since then, they still haunt me to this day.

Realizing I was still sitting on the ground I grabbed my things, ignoring Jacob's outstretched hand and began to walk away, with my head down as fast as I could when I crashed straight into another person. Falling to the ground, that's going to leave a mark. Looking up I immediately recognized the four other members of No Days Off. They may be wearing ridicules wigs and two of them had on oversized glasses, but there was no doubt standing above me glancing down with smirks were Jarrod, Quil, Paul and Sam. Someone up there must be having a good laugh at my expense.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob POV

I was frozen for a moment the look of, fear on Leah's face shook me and I'm not even sure why she so scared.

But when I saw her knocked to the floor I snapped out of it running over to check on her. But stopped short when I noticed who it was standing above her. Slowing to a walk I approached the boys, once again I reached my hand out to help her out and once again she completely ignored it, standing up on her own.

Sam reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Are you ok miss?" The blood rushing through my veins at the sight of his hand on her drowned out her reply. It wasn't until Quil nudged me that I returned to the conversation.

"Sorry guys what's you say?"

Jared rolled his eyes, "well we went to the hotel and they wouldn't allow us to our room."

"What why?"

"They said that the band was already in the room and we don't have our wallets so they didn't believe us. When we called Emmett he's on the plane so we have to wait. It could be hours what are we going to do?"

"I'm not even going ask why you don't have your wallets, but I'm not sure what to do. Whilst we wait, maybe movies?"

"It might take all night for Emmett to figure things out."

"Hey look, if you guys want to and you don't mind sharing rooms, you can stay at my house."

We looked at Leah in surprise, me because I was sure she hated me, whilst the boys because she was just a random girl.

"Leah, are you sure?" The boys glanced at me this time in surprise.

"Yeah sure I mean I have spare rooms so if you want, my cars parked up the street."

With that she turned and walked away, we all glanced at each other before hurrying after Leah.

Paul sidled up next to me, "So that's Leah huh?" I'm nodded silently. Paul whistled long and low, "Damn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into Leah's house the first thing you see is two large shelves. One shelf is filled with little ceramic figurines. Things you'd expect a mum to collect given to her by family members, souvenirs' that sort of thing. The other set was packed full of model and toy cars. Not all were expensive but someone must have been proud of them none the less, walking down the hallway one wall was entirely covered in photos, in most there was Leah with who must if been her parents and a little boy. Remembering the first night she told me about her brother that must have been him. Walk up the hallway to a big open meals area and kitchen.

We all took a seat around the kitchen table. Paul stood up and walked to the back door, "I'll just give Em a call so he knows where we are."

Awkward silence encased the whole room. I wanted so badly to ask Leah how she's been, if she heard my song about her, but most of all what happened to her? Why isn't she happy?

Leah cut across my thoughts, "Alright so there are three bedrooms. So you'll be sleeping two, two and one.

Leah stood up and led us off to our rooms. Quil and I were taken to the largest room done the other end of the house near the front door. When Leah opened the door I expected it to be full of things of her parents but if wasn't like that at all it was completely empty stripped of everything but a bed a lamp and two bedside tables. 

Just before I shut the door I heard Leah showing the others to their rooms, when Paul's curiosity seemed to get the best of him.

"Aren't your parents going to freak out to find 5 random guys in their house with their daughter?"

"No. They don't live here anymore, it's just me here."

"Why? Did they move away?" Leah let out a bark like laugh yeah something like that.

I poked my head out the door and look up the hallway to see her point at the door in front of her then walk to the door next to it, open the door and disappear inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: next chapter! So excited its about to get sweet and cheesey.


	7. An unwelcome caller

A/N: So I'm 20 it's about 10:00pn on a Saturday night and nearly everyone I know is out and I'm currently sitting on my couch and right around the time when I texted my friend I was bored and got back, "On a date talk later. Too bad that fanfiction site can't find you a boyfriend or at least some more friends." I decided to write a new chapter and live vicariously though my characters.

So this is for anyone else who has nothing to do on a Saturday night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob POV:

It was about 4:30 in the morning when I awoke with a start after Quil kicked me in his sleep. I tried getting back to sleep for about 20 mins before I have up. Due to touring my sleep pattern is all over the place. I finally gave up instead I went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and apple before sitting down at the table flicking through the catalogues on the table, when Leah's door opened, and out she walked her hair and makeup down wearing a plain white top and black pants, 

Noticing me sitting there she jumped back slightly in surprise,

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No, no its fine just not used to other people being in the house is all, why are you up at this time? Did I wake you?"

"Nah that would be Quil's big feet kicking me. What about you? Why are you awake I'm assuming I didn't wake you since you have you hair and makeup done."

She smiled slightly, "No you did wake me I just look this fabulous all at time, no that's a lie, I'm just about to leave to go to work!"

This confused me, "I thought you worked at night."

Almost instantly she became nervous, almost like she didn't want this subject to come up, "I do, I work at the supermarket the mornings then some days at a small bookshop not too far away and at nights I work at an arena. So I'll probably be most of your shows."

"Three jobs? Wow that's a lot do you have to work three jobs. I mean I know it's not my place, you don't have to answer if you don't want too" I trailed off feeling uncomfortable after all I didn't really know this girl I've only spoken to her a handful of times. 

"No its ok I don't have to money issues but there's other reasons for working so much and keeping busy." By now she had finished gathering her stuff and came to sit down beside me, almost absentmindedly grabbing my apple and taking a bite from it.

We sat in comfortable silence passing the apple back and forth, when suddenly I couldn't hold back what I've wanted to say since I ran into her this afternoon, there was something I needed her to know."

"Leah I was just wonder about that night 2 years ago at the lion? Well after wards you might have heard the song, "what makes you beautiful" and I just needed to tell you that I wrote it for.."  
She jumped up from her seat cutting off the last of my sentence, "I got to go sorry." and with that she hurried away without so much as a backwards glance.

I heard the front door close, "you. I wrote it for you." I whispered into the empty air in front of me. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leah POV:

Driving to work giving myself a stern lecturer, I mean it's been two years and I still can't think straight when I'm around him.

What's worse is I'm still so hurt by his actions. Let's be honest the first night was perfect. Then came the backlash. And it hurt me a lot but I could put up with it thinking that at least Jake thought I was special. Until that press release came out, saying that I was nothing more than a fan, that's the only reason he was ok being seen around a fat girl like me. Then I lost my family and right when I needed it I heard that stupid beautiful song which I stupidly convinced myself it was about me like a hidden message. Until the pictures of him and Bella Swan the most famous pop princess of our generation dancing, holding each other so intimately. 

And I wasn't angry at him or anything after all it was me I am angry at. In reality it was me who believed that he being friendly must mean he likes me. It was me that allowed that photo of those two together overshadow my sadness for my family's death. It was me who believed that Embry would always be by my side and mostly it was me who believed I was anything more than a completely average girl whose family didn't even want to be around. 

Then yesterday and even this morning I forget the truth and convinced myself over and over that he likes me. I can't do that again; I have to be smart, keep reminding myself that it's not like that. But that's harder than I thought when he looks at me like he does. That's why I had to leave so quickly I knew what he was going to say, that he wrote the song for Bella.

My internal anger flared here I was once again letting this boy overtake everything in my life it's like all the barriers I have that stop me getting hurt again are nothing more than paper compared to the sledgehammer that is Jacob Black.

It ridiculous I mean this instant for all I know he's on the phone to his manager and are grabbing their stuff to head to the hotel right this second.

And I'll never see him. I mean **them** again.

And once again proving how weak I truly am that thought was enough to send tears streaming down my face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob POV:

After Leah left I headed back to sleep.

We then spent the day hanging around Leah's house watching movies playing play station. It was one of the rare days where we had to do no press; it was about 2:00 pm when Emmett finally got a hold of me. He was more excited than a 2 year old girl to hear that not only had I run into Leah but that we were at her house. He was with me acting as security the night I met Leah and smacked me up the back of the head for letting her get away without even her number.

We spent a long time figuring out what we were going to do, were we going to continue using dopple gangers now we've figured out the kinks, like giving them our wallets. Where were we going to stay? For us we would rather stay her at Leah's it was comfortable here, but agreed we needed to check with her when she gets home.

The phone rang later that night at about 6:00 we all froze not sure whether to answer it for Leah or not, luckily it wasn't long before the answering machine picked it up. Almost immediately a male's voice echoed throughout the house. 

"Leah you there? Hello! No answer alright so your either ignoring me **still**  
Or your doing what you've always done and working to keep yourself busy. God Leah don't you realist you can't keep this up I want Leah back. I know you think I abandoned you I didn't I had to leave but it's nothing like what happened with your fa..." 

Leah who had just entered the front door upon hearing that voice ran to the answering machine picking it up and threw it across the room. We all sat there shocked, from my limited time with her I knew Leah to be sassy and a little bit cheeky but not violent. It wasn't till Leah realized what she had done that she gasped loudly placing her hands over her mouth. 

Paul walked over to Leah and gently placed his hands on her shoulder pulling her into a hug. It had been 2 minutes since Leah's gasp and not a single noise had been made since then slowly getting louder and louder sobs began escaping Leah's mouth being slightly muffled by Paul's jacket.

We sat horrified as this girl broke down in front if us. Until Paul placed one hand under her legs and carried her up the hall into her room. 

Before this I only guessed something was different with Leah, judging by her sometimes hesitance to answer anything her dramatic weight loss but now hearing those heart wrenching sobs I realize it's worse than I thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Alright there we have it. Have to say right now this story is a bit sad and confusing so didn't really help with my mood, but I know it's going to get better. And ass always read and review

Love you all Alli


	8. Whisk to the rescue

A/N: had such great responses to the last chapter and this was pre written so no point waiting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob POV

We were all pretty anxious for the next morning to arrive. None of us quite sure how to handle this situation. There was something quite serious with her. Do we ask her about it? Or ignore we ever saw anything? All we could decide on was to clean up what was left of the answering machine.

As it turns out ne shouldn't have worried at all Emmett's total lack of etiquette solved everything. At about 9:00 whilst we were all still in bed there was a loud banging on the door. Rolling over and walking to the door I open it only to find a pile of bags blocking my view. Recognizing my own bags in the pile I open the door.

Before I manage to get it open half way Emmett pushes passed me, "Emmett what are you doing here this early?"

"Dudes, I'm dropping off your bags," pointing to the large pile like I wouldn't have noticed before. "Then you guys got two interviews and a sound check at the venue to get through.

"That's today?" Emmett shot me an incredulous look, "yes it's was today, how did you forget?" it sounds crazy but being here feels so comfortable and secluded from everyone and everything it's hard to remember you have a life outside of here. But instead of explaining that to Emmett who'd then probably suggest its better to be at a hotel I instead shook my head and made my way to the kitchen banging loudly on the boys doors as I went.

It was so strange that a house so quiet just a few minutes ago is now full of life. I had the kettle on all the boys were exiting their rooms saying hi to Em grabbing their bags. But even through all that noise and life in the house I could hear the distinct click of Leah's' door. I froze with my mug half way to my mouth and as she appeared my heart stopped, inside my head I wrote a thousand songs about how drop dead stunning she looked.

I expected her to be at work already or maybe even fully dressed and made up ready to go. Instead leah was still in her old flannelette pyjamas, with her hair messy sticking up in all directions and the best thing was Leah didn't have a scrap of makeup on. Even with her eyes half closed she had never looked better to me so undeniably cute.

Without even registering the huge hulking man standing in the open meals area she walked straight over to me wrapping one arm around my back leaning against my chest which I only just realised was still bare not having a chance to put a shirt on whilst her other hand reached up and took my mug from my hand and drinking it herself. I had wrapped my arms around her waist and we stayed like that till she finished the mug and seemed to wake up.

Placing that mug down and jumping away from me as if I had electrocuted her. She looked down blushing whilst trying to fix her hair.

Emmet broke the tension, "good girl, you are not a morning person are you?" he exclaimed in his overly loud overly cheerful voice.

Leah finally realised there was someone knew here and surprised everyone by grabbing a whisk from the bench and stalking towards Emmett with fire in her eyes and ice in her voice, "who the hell are you? How'd you find my boys? Don't you hound them enough? Are you as cruel as too stalk them on their holiday? Well let me tell you if you think you can harass them at my house what out." by this time she was directly in front of Emmett with the whisk in her hand

Emmett used to be our body guard so I have seen Emmett face crazy fans with weapons, proof to how terrifying Leah could be Emmett himself looked scared, even if all she did have was a whisk. I was still frozen in shock unable to move or think passed; did she say 'her' boys? The boys upon hearing Leah ran up the hallway but too froze at the sight before them.

"Now I'm going to give you one chance, you move your ass and get far away from here, FAST! You forget you ever found this place and never tell another reporter about your adventure here. Or tempt ne into making you pay."

Same stepped forward, "Leah, it's ok he's not a reporter he's our manager."

It took a second to sink in but once it did she immediately dropped the whisk looking sheepish. Out of danger from Leah and her whisk Emmett burst out laughing before reaching out to Leah and pulling her in for a bear hug.

"I was trying to find a way for security to stay here but I can see that's not needed, damn girl I nearly wet myself and all you had was a whisk."

And just like that we all broke down Laughing even Leah was letting out a carefree laugh I've memorised and cherished since our first meeting.

Ten minutes later we were sitting around eating breakfast when Leah announces, 'So Sunday night is family dinner you all need to be here by 6:00 its tradition."

"Quil perked up; will we finally meet your parents?"

"No. they can't really make it here anymore. But you guys have no excuse, Emmett you too."

Emmett tipped an imaginary hat in her direction. "Yes mam, may I also bring Jasper? He's the other manager to these boys."

Leah's eyes lit up, "of course the more the merrier anyway."

It was one of those rare moments where everyone was quiet but content, until Emmett looked at his phone.

"You guys have 40 mins before we have to leave, don't forget to grab two changes of interview clothes and you workout clothes with water bottles. Food also you'll need some snacks"

"We look down at our pyjamas and all at once rush to our still fully packed suitcases trying to grab out what we need and leave as quickly as possible. The house is chaos but 39 minutes later we are fully dressed with all our spare clothes. When Sam looks around, "What about snacks?" we look at the time and realize well have to get someone to grab us something while we were out.

When Leah walks down the hall still in her pyjamas but with an apron over top and carrying two bags. "I figured you'd forget. This bag has muesli bars and I cut up some fruit. And while you were getting ready I made you some different flavoured mini muffins, there's blueberry, chocolate and raspberry and white chocolate. Also a big bottle of Gatorade. And there are spares for Emmett and your team"

We looked at her like she was our saviour. "I'm so in love with you right now." Paul joked before we were rushed to our car.

The last site I had as we drove down the street and around the corner was Leah out the front waving goodbye and wishing us luck.

And in that moment I sure I'd never want more or need more then Leah.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: just a filler. I'm trying to balance the story have some cute moments some sad ones. You know Leah's not always sad let them have some moments to fall in love over. Hopefully I'm doing ok with it so far?


	9. Leah's downfall

A/N: hey guys back again, I'm loving the support you guys have been giving me for not just this but all my stories. They are all very special to me. But this one's definitely been, the funnest  
(is that a real word?) to write. However not my favourite that honour belongs two my first 2 stories, I was lucky enough to co-write with my best friend.

Her secret agent name (authors name) is Twihard nerd. So if you want to check out my favourites they are called

Chaos with the Cullen's and camping with the Cullen's. If you like them don't forget to review with.

Alli's the funniest.

Now on to the story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob Pov:

The best thing about doing something you love is that as hard as it gets its always fun. But I can't even begin to explain how long that day dragged on. Once we were finally done we then had to wait 40 mins for our doppelgangers to clear the area before we could get into our car and mercifully go home.

By home I didn't mean England I didn't even mean Leah's house I meant Leah herself.

I just wanted to see her. I've waited two years to hear her genuinely laugh and after this morning all I wanted was to hear it again. I wanted to spend the rest of my life not just listening to that sound but being the cause of it.

The car ride could not have taken any longer. When we finally arrived I opened the car door and was rushing up the drive before the car had even fully stopped.

My breath stopped as I unlocked the door and stepped inside only to be met with silence it took a moment to realize Leah was either not there or asleep. That's when I noticed the smell, something was burning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leah POV:

Having a day off was strange for me for the past 2 years I had worked every single day. But after my breakdown last night Paul convinced me it was for the best.

Before actually getting to know the boys I would have thought Paul the least likely to offer comfort to a crying girl. After all Paul was the bad boy, but something about his fire and honesty, brought out a side of me that I thought Embry had taken with him when we he left.

The day started off in a whirl wind of laughter and commotion. The only thing I regret is walking over and cuddling with Jacob. I honestly didn't even think that I was awake at the time. It was just a natural thing where I didn't realise what I was doing but it felt nice. Then I woke back up into myself.

But even still the butterflies that gave me had me on such a high throughout the entire morning then the boys left. Taking with them what seemed to be the sunshine. I was lost.

Throughout the entire morning I cleaned went grocery shopping even emptied my wardrobe but all to soon the distractions ran out and the loneliness I'd been hiding from for years came crushing down on me.

Just after I lost everyone. I succumbed to weakness and turned to alcohol. I didn't drink to get drunk and have a good time I simply drunk until I was so numb so I could get out of mind and get through the day then when I got home id drink more until I fell into such a deep sleep I wouldn't have any dreams.

There was no bad experience that stopped my addiction, I never went to rehab. But one day I was desperate for more that in my rush to block out my fears, demons and pain I knocked over a frame. It wasn't the frame that mattered it wasn't even that the picture was my parents it was that a single glass shard had pierced the picture straight though where dads heart would be.

I can't tell you exactly why that stopped me but all I know is that I never touched another drink since. But today the bottle of tequila sitting on the shelf was staring at me I couldn't escape it. but I tried to be strong.

At 5:00pm the phone rang. Usually I tried to avoid phone calls for the house phone but I had no idea who it was, the answering machine I destroyed last night doubled as a caller I.D. with that gone I turned on the in-built answering machine function but with no way of knowing who it was it could be one of the boys so with a smile on my face I answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Leah, it's me...Don't hang up!"

I hesitated knowing the person on the other end of the phone line had the power to save me or potential kill everything I had left, which wasn't much. "Embry".

"So you finally picked up. I thought you might me avoiding me." He said with a chuckle so fake I knew exactly how nervous he was. That actually made me smile, that means he does care.

"We've all got to face up to them at some stage."

"So have you? Faced up to yours I mean?"

"Embry I know you didn't call to talk in vague sentences. Why don't you tell me why you really called?"

"I called to check on you. I miss you. We don't speak anymore."

In that instance I decided regardless of what happened last time we spoke he's still my best friend and he deserves the truth. "I'm ok. Doing better."

"Oh really? Vodka or tequila?" a sharp sarcastic edge coloured his voice. Embry was the only one who knew the truth about the part of my life for him to hold that against me hurt. But I ignored it

"None that way over, but um I have some interesting news. So basically a few days ago I ran into Jacob black and long story but he and the other boys in the band are staying here."

"Well that explains everything." In truth last night I didn't destroy the machine because I didn't want to hear Embry but more that he was about to reveal more to the boys then I was willing to share just yet. But now with that edge in his voice I was having second thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"Why your suddenly 'doing ok' for a second I thought maybe, just maybe you've finally dealt with everything, but you're just as weak as ever, if its not alcohol its boys right Lee Lee?"

My mouth dropped open, at his words but it was like I was frozen, I couldn't move the phone away from my ear, " what do you mean?"

"Acting innocent really Lee Lee? Whilst you're shacking up with 5 guys. What do they do? Share you around? That's what you've succumb too? You're pathetic, you know what? I've spent years feeling sorry for you, believing that I did hurt you that I was at fault. But leaving you was the best thing I ever could have done. Look what become of you? Nothing more then a cheap and easy groupie. I'm glad your families dead so they never have to see what a pitiful escape of a human you are!"

And with that Embry someone I've known since primary school, embry hoes always been by my side and had my back, Embry my best friend hung up. leaving me with nothing but his words replaying over and over in my head.

Distraction, I need a distraction, suddenly a cake mix caught my eye. I grabbed it like it was a life saver and began measuring the ingredients so impeccably letting nothing but the ingredients fill my mind. Until as I was pouring the milk I couldn't stop thinking back over embry's words and before I knew it I had over poured and the milk ran over the measuring cups and down the front of the cupboard all over the floor. "DAMN!" I called out. After taking multiple deeps breaths I decide to clean it up whilst the cake cooks.

Finally having mixed it I placed it into the oven. Walking back to the kitchen my foot hit my puddle of milk and I lost my footing. Hitting the ground back first I laded there in the milk every word every emotion I've tried to suppress came rushing back full force. Turning my head there on the shelf looking at me, taunting me was that bottle of tequila. Suddenly with enthusiasm I didn't know I processed I jumped up grabbing that bottle like a man who hasn't had water in 4 days.

Swallowing it nearly whole, I was still awake and could still hear embry, but that's ok I still had some cooking wine 2 bottles to be exact. Finally I felt my eyes begin to close so I made my way to my room but not before grabbing a hidden bottle of vodka and taking large gulps. Until darkness covered my vision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob POV:

I rushed to the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks at the mess I found there, dirty dishes, egg shells, and flour covered the bench, remembering the smell I walked to the oven nearly slipping on a large puddle of spoiled milk. I turned off the oven, deciding to wait before I try to open it. by now the rest of the boys had walked into the kitchen only to stop as I did and look at the mess.

I began to clean up the mess, simply believing that Leah must have been so tired she simply needed to sleep. That thought was soon shattered when I looked in the sink and saw two empty bottles of wine. Rushing over to Leah's door I noticed another bottle had rolled under the table stopping to pick it up I noticed it wasn't wine but instead tequila.

A heavy weight had settled in my stomach, something was really wrong.

I opened Leah's door, noticing she was laying across her bed still in her clothes another bottle still in her hand, nearly empty.

"Lea?' I call quietly trying to wake her. Grabbing her gently trying to turn her over I noticed Leah was completely motionless. That's when I noticed something very important I turn to rush back to the kitchen so the boys could help.

Coming out they all looked up from cleaning, noticing the blind panic I could feel written all over my face,

Paul took a step towards me, "Jake, are you ok?"

"It's Leah, she's not, breathing."

THE END

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm Joking! that was a joke!

Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to let me know what you think.


End file.
